


a really messy date

by metalhawk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ships klance, Dates, KEITH YOUR CLOTHES ARE TOO SMALL LANCE IS SUFFERING, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is a memer, Slow Dancing, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Sparring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Keith and Lance try to spar, but it ends up how everything in their lives does: messy and full of kissing.





	a really messy date

“Come on, come and get me.” Lance taunted, extending his arms out and smirking at Keith. “I’m all yours.”  
 “You’re right,” Keith purred. “That doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”  
 “If you can.” Lance grinned.  
 Then Keith was lunging at him, trying to tackle him onto the ground. Lance, luckily, swerved out of the way, but Keith was already coming back for him just as he had left, and Lance didn’t have much time to prepare other than to plant his feet firmly into the flooring mat of the training room. He skidded backwards, just a little bit, as Keith slammed his entire body weight into Lance, but he didn’t fall.  
 Keith’s head pushed past his shoulder, the red paladin still trying to get the blue one on the ground, but to no avail. Keith relaxed suddenly, for a split second, then turned his head and pressed his lips into Lance’s neck. Lance gasped, also beginning to relax into Keith’s arms as the red paladin grasped his jaw and kissed up his neck.  
 “God, Keith. I wasn’t expecting this---“  
 That’s when Keith stopped, looking into Lance’s eyes. The other boy watched the smirk grow on his face before he grabbed Lance’s shoulders, and Lance’s eyes went wide.  
 “No. Keith, please.” Lance pleaded, watching the hint of mischief in Keith’s own eyes.  
 Keith shoved him to the ground. Lance yelped, then spewed a few profanities, and then Keith was sitting on him, straddling his waist, laughing at him. The blue paladin’s face burned red, with embarrassment, adoration, and frustration.  
 “You’re really lucky I love you,” Lance panted,  then began to pout. “That was rude.”  
 “I think you are the lucky one,” Keith crossed his arms. “If I didn’t love you, you would be dead by now.”  
 “That was still far from cradling me in your arms.”  
 “Oh, shut up, Lance.”  
 “Make me, Keith.” Lance teased, smirking. Goddamn, this boy knew precisely what he was saying and he knew exactly what Keith was going to do.  
 Keith bent down, still straddling Lance’s hips, and kissing the boy with an open mouth, hands finding the sides of Lance’s face and tangling with his hair. “You irritate me.” He said after they broke apart.  
 “So…why are you kissing me then?” Lance gave his signature face, the kind of expression he uses to flirt. “Am I that hot and absolutely irresistible?”  
 “No. You’re annoying. And I need you to shut up,” Keith blushed slightly, feeling like a child, almost. “And you make me want to bite you in a good and bad way.”  
 “I feel flattered, Keith.” Lance grinned. “And on the subject of flattering people, you’re lookin’ real good tonight.”  
And he was. Sweat stuck hair to the back of Keith’s neck, and his shirt was just a little too small, AND riding up at the bottom, giving Lance a peek at what Keith had in store (he already knew, but it was a welcome sight). The black basketball shorts he was wearing slunk low on his hips (what was it with Keith and clothes that weren’t his size; what was it with Keith and driving Lance mad?) Lance bit his lip and looked him up and down, hands finding Keith’s waist and pushing the hem of his pants down, rubbing small circles on Keith’s bare hip with his thumb. His other hand went up to his shoulder, elbow resting on the blade. “You’re gorgeous.”  
Keith bent down again to give Lance a passionate kiss, admiration and love in the eyes of both of them. “I love you, Lance.”  
“I love you, too, Keith.” Lance smiled softly. “Which is why I really hope you’ll forgive me.”  
“What?” Keith asked, alert. Lance watched his expression change drastically, from soft love to dread. “You better fucking not--!”  
Lance rolled over, changing the dynamic so that Keith was now under him. But before Lance could settle his weight on top of him, Keith had slid out from under him and kicked him (hard enough to give him time, but not enough to hurt Lance.)  
“You little shit.”  
Then they were sparring again, shooting flirtatious remarks and playful banter. Right up until Lance had pulled his arm and conveniently made the red paladin’s chest collide with his. Keith laughed, and removed his chin from its spot on Lance’s sternum and stood up to face the taller boy, their bodies touching.  
“H-hey.” Lance stuttered, blushing. Keith never failed to get him so helpless and breathless like this.  
“Hi,” Keith replied, grinning.  
“So…no more sparring? For tonight?”  
“Yeah. No more sparring.”  
Lance leaned down slightly to kiss him (Keith was a few inches shorter than him) and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck before some of the most cheesy and romantic music in the galaxy began to come through the intercom system.  
“The hell?” Keith asked, looking up.  
“I bet you its Allura,” Lance said. He imagined her walking into the control room and watching them fall into each other just as they did each other’s love, and then softly play the music in the training room like the shipper she is. “God, she’s amazing. I love her.”  
Keith stared at him, not knowing exactly what to do.  
“Since you’re here,” Lance silently gestured to their current predicament.  He took Keith’s hands and kissed them through his gloves. “May I have this dance?”  
“I…don’t know how.” Keith scratched the back of his neck.  
“That’s okay. I’m here.” Lance grinned at him.  
He took Keith’s hands, simply placing one of them on his shoulder and clasping the other one in his own. He placed his hand on Keith’s waist, and let himself sway back and forth. Keith soon got the hang of it, his feet moving with Lance’s, but not without stepping on his feet a few times and stumbling into him.  
“You can save people and fight every single day,” Lance remarked. “But the great Keith Kogane can’t slow dance.”  
“Never got the chance,” Keith muttered.  
“Like I said, I’m here now. Good thing.”  
“Yeah. Thank you, Lance.” His tone bordered on sarcasm, but Lance could feel the sincerity.  
“Love you too.” Lance kissed his forehead.  
They went on for a few minutes like that, in silence, before the music filtered out of the room and it was just them.  
“Is this, like, a date?” Lance asked.  
“I guess.” Keith looked at him. “It’s the most romantic thing we’ve done. We’re fighting a war.”  
“How could I forget.” Lance sighed. “At least we have you. At least I have you.”  
Keith kissed him, both of them falling out of swaying and into plain making out. Lance sighed into him with relief, and his hand found the curve of Keith’s jaw. Keith tilted his head, his arm wrapping around Lance’s neck and further pulling him down.  
“What the fuck?” A voice interrupted them, and both of them recognized it as Pidge. “Is this allowed? What the fuck? Is that allowed?”  
Keith and Lance stared at each other, Keith raising his eyebrow and Lance sighing.  
“Right in front of my salad?” They continued. “Are you serious?”  
Shiro came in next, putting his hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “Language, Pidge.”  
“My poor, innocent eyes have been utterly damaged by these two, and you are telling me to watch my language?” Pidge kneaded the skin under their eyes.  
“Oh, shut up, Pidge,” Lance told them, rolling his eyes.  
“What we really mean to say,” Shiro said calmly, interrupting before Pidge could retort. “Is that Hunk made dinner.”  
“Okay, we’re coming,” Keith said, dragging Lance along behind them.  
“Babe! We were having a---”  
“What, bonding moment?” Pidge interjected. “I remember when you two were all angsty with that stuff. It’s gross.”  
“Pidge, please.” Shiro sighed.  
“Oh, I don’t care,” Lance said. “We’ll get them back later.”  
Lance smiled and kissed the top of Keith’s hair. “That’s just what lovers do, Pidge.”

  


  



End file.
